


The Remains of a Great Ruin

by InesStarkDowney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony and Steve need each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesStarkDowney/pseuds/InesStarkDowney
Summary: It's the first time the Avengers, as they used to be, will meet to sign the new, much better and improved Accords that, hopefully, will be able to restaure the Avengers.But the meeting is yet to start and Tony is alone in that meeting room, hoping that Steve walks through that door. Tony is not exactly sure why he's there earlier and why would Steve come earlier in the hopes to see him. But he's there and the moment he gives up on this foolish wish, it's too late.The door opened and Steve walked in.





	The Remains of a Great Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> I apolagize if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Tony could tell himself that he didn't know why he was there, in that meeting room, too early for anyone to have arrived. He could tell himself that, but believe it... It was harder. It was like a scratch underneath his skin. He knew it too well and the reason was two azure eyes he could hardly remember nowadays.

Tony bounced his left leg nonstop, looking at the door, pondering whether he should leave before it was too late and Steve walked through that door and whatever happened next had to happen. Of course, Tony stood his ground, leg bouncing, biting down his nails, praying to God to not regret this.

Minutes ticked by and maybe Tony didn't have to bounce his leg with the nerves and the anticipation of Steve walking in. Because maybe Steve wouldn't walk in earlier. Why would he? It was not like Steve had a sixth sense and he could tell that Tony was already there, waiting for Steve, to be face to face alone, nothing else between them or around them. But then... Why was Tony there, really? Why would Tony think that maybe Steve could show up?

Sometimes Tony surprised himself at how deluded he was when it came to Steve.

Tony breathed in with his eyes closed, opened them and got up, ready to leave. He was too naive. Too caught up in fantasies that got him going through these last years. The thought of a reunion where there would be no confrontations helped on the days where the whole Avenger business was just too much.

Back then, with them, things were easier. Weren't they?

Tony snorted at his own thoughts and grabbed his jacket, slung it over his shoulder and took a step before the dark wooden door opened and Steve walked in, blue eyes searching for something till they laid on Tony and everything about them settled.

Both kept silent. Both just stared. Tony could hardly believe it. And yet, it was real. It had to be real because Steve's eyes were soft and sad, instead of angry and tired. Steve looked even older than he had been, older than Tony could ever imagine him to be. Steve had a beard, when once his face had been so soft and Tony knew, from having his lips right there, on his chin. Steve had a smile on his face, a soft and small one. Steve was relieved to see Tony. And so was Tony.

But after this, what was there? They just stared and waited for one to act? Tony was lost. Like some sort of connection had been cut, like Tony could no longer reach Steve, not because Steve was out of sight, but because Tony didn't know how to.

And maybe that was the first shock. That whatever they had before was so badly damaged that they were nothing now. Just two people trying their best to connect but doomed to fail.

Tony almost shrunk on himself. Suddenly, all of this was a bad idea and the craving of wanting to look at Steve again and talk and just... Be there, was gone. Because it was over. It hurt.

Tony looked around the room for an escape, even though he knew the only way out was right behind Steve. Steve would never let him go. Not without a fight first. This was gonna be a fight. A desperate and frustrated fight after not being able to be something again. They'd hurt each other just because it was all they had. Tony was so sure. But Tony didn't want that.

Let Tony go with the memories of something solid and great. Not this.

“I...”, Tony started but didn't finish. He hardly had the strenght. So he stood there, looking at Steve's chest, but not looking exactly.

It was over. Just like that. Everything was gone.

Light steps approached Tony, and Steve's chest came closer and closer till it was just a stain of colour, and Tony was smaller than ever.

Nothing.

Then everything came back in a warmth feeling and strong arms around him. Steve pulled him against his chest, Tony's face hiding in all of that. Steve held on to Tony, one hand down his back, one cradling his head like he was fragile and easily broken. Steve's chin rested upon Tony's head, and then his lips kissed the small wild curls, sliding down his temples where they rested softly and there they stayed. Steve didn't move a single inch more, as though he finally found his place after all this time.

Tony was in shock, brown eyes blinking fast; unaware that tears were slipping past his cheeks in high speed, boiling hot till the shirt against his cheekbone was damp from his tears. The wet sensation against his skin woke all the fear from the last two years, the need to have Steve next to him when it was all lost and Tony's sobs came out hard, his hands finding Steve's back and holding on to him with all of his strenght.

Steve's hold on him managed to grow even stronger, as though he was holding Tony on his feet, and Tony let himself fall into the familiar touch he thought he'd never felt again.

That reassurance that everything would turn out okay again, that bad days ended and at the end of those, there was a little light, that his mistakes didn't have to tell the world who he was, that he was better and good enough. Tony's reassurance always came in Steve's form and his arms around him. For once, since it all went to shit, everything was alright. The past didn't haunt Tony and the future didn't scream at him from every way he turned to.

Eventually Tony could breathe without sobs assaulting his chest. Eventually, Tony also held on to Steve, breathing in his smell and taking in his warmth. Eventually, it was already time for the meeting to start and they had seconds before their team walked in together with some representatives of the UN.

Tony slowly detached himself from Steve and Steve let him go. Tony stared at Steve, still speechless but neither Steve said a word. From now on, for a while at least, Tony guessed it would be silent while they figured out what to say and how to say it.

They were ruined after all.

The door opened again and a flood of all too familiar people came in. Rhodey. Vision. Sam. Natasha. Clint. T'challa. Bucky... Tony looked over all of them. He recognized several expressions in their faces, from doubt and worry in Rhodey's face to some kind of knowledge in Nat's small smile. Bucky looked at both of them, his gaze lingering on Steve as though asking something, but soon it was on Tony. When those two pair of eyes met, Tony thought he would have felt angry and revolted. Instead, a calm came over him, this settling feeling in his stomach: understanding.

The team as they used to know sat down in their respective seats. Tony and Steve were the last to sit down. When they did, they were as close as possible. Tony's left shoulder brushed against Steve's right bicep and their hands met.

The meeting started, the representatives of the UN talking about the new accords, drafted in the last two years between King T'challa, Tony, Vision, Rhodey and the council. Half the Avengers listened; half of them looked over their leaders.

Because for the first time, from before Civil War, from before Ultron, Tony and Steve sat together in silence, comfortable, trusting each other, no matter what.

They knew that in the end, once they left that meeting room, something broken would be on its way to be repaired. If not by the signing of the Accords, then by the way Steve held on to Tony's hand and the way Tony smiled: happy and content.


End file.
